Guard My Heart
by urichengzi
Summary: Kyungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan hal 'ini' terhadap sang leader EXO-K, Joonmyun –atau sejak EXO akan debut member lain mulai memanggilnya Suho. Pada awalnya, ia tak bisa menafsirkan perasaan yang dimilikinya itu. Pairing: SuDO/KYUNGMYEON, HUNHAN, BAEKYEOL, KRISLAY [FINAL PART UPDATED!]
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Guard My Heart

**Author**: urichengzi (Foxyrabbit Jinkibum in FB)

**Pairing**: Joonmyun/Kyungsoo

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Kyungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan hal 'ini' terhadap sang leader EXO-K, Joonmyun –atau sejak EXO akan debut member lain mulai memanggilnya Suho. Pada awalnya, ia tak bisa menafsirkan perasaan yang dimilikinya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**GUARD MY HEART  
**

**Part 1**

Kyungsoo tak tahu sejak kapan ia merasakan hal 'ini' terhadap sang leader EXO-K, Joonmyun –atau sejak EXO akan debut member lain mulai memanggilnya Suho. Pada awalnya, ia tak bisa menafsirkan perasaan yang dimilikinya itu. Setiap kali Joonmyun bernyanyi atau memanggilnya dengan suaranya yang selembut sutra, ia seolah merasakan ribuan kepak sayap kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya. Ketika sang hyung sedang berada di sekitarnya, ia ingin mendapat perhatian penuh darinya. Terlebih ketika ia digoda dengan sebutan 'nae anae', ia tak kuasa menahan semburat merah merona di pipinya yang tirus. Ya, kau tidak salah baca. 'Nae anae' adalah panggilan Joonmyun untuknya. Yah, setidaknya saat mereka berada di dorm.

Di suatu pagi yang tenang di dorm EXO-K, Kyungsoo seperti biasa menyiapkan sarapan untuk 'anak-anak'nya. Ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi menumis kimchi spaghettinya, sepasang tangan kekar tiba-tiba melingkar di pinggangnya yang sempit, disusul dengan dagu lancip yang bertengger di bahunya. Ia terkesiap sejenak, namun ia segera menguasai diri dan berusaha melepas pelukan itu. Nihil, pelukan itu justru menjadi semakin erat.

Orang yang memeluknya tertawa kecil dan ia langsung mengenali pemilik suara itu. "Aish, Joonmyun hyung, lepaskan!" protes Kyungsoo, atau yang kini kita kenal sebagai D.O. "Tidak lihat aku sedang buat sarapan, eum?"

Dari arah meja makan, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan langsung disuguhi adegan Umma dan Appa EXO-K itu saling terkekeh. Namja yang dipanggil sebagai Suho menyengir dan tidak mengindahkan protes dari dongsaengnya. Karena tahu ada yang menyaksikan, ia menjadi semakin bersemangat menggoda Kyungsoo. Ia bertanya dengan nada seduktif. "Apa yang nae anae buat untuk sarapan pagi ini, heum?"

Pipi Kyungsoo seketika merona. Terlebih, ia merasakan hembusan napas mint menerpa lehernya yang jenjang ketika Joonmyun berbicara. Ia menarik napas panjang, berusaha menormalkan air mukanya, dan kemudian membalikan badan menghadap hyungnya.

"Uuuhh," sorak BaekYeol ketika melihat posisi mereka yang provokatif. Kyungsoo sekilas melirik mereka dengan matanya yang lebar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan hyungnya. "Aku memasak kimchi spaghetti, hyung. Bagaimana kalau kau membantuku menyiapkan piring untuk anak-anak?" saran Kyungsoo, mengikuti alur permainan peran di antara mereka. Joonmyun membalasnya dengan anggukan dan senyum manis. Ia melepas pelukannya sebelum melakukan apa yang diminta Kyungsoo.

Ahh, senyum itu… Jantung Kyungsoo jadi berdebar tak karuan hanya karena senyum singkat yang ditujukan kepadanya. _Hanya_ kepadanya. Terkadang, ia merasa Joonmyun juga punya rasa yang sama dengannya. Sejak insiden pagi itu, ia berharap hal itu benar adanya.

* * *

Tidak lama kemudian, EXO akhirnya mengadakan Showcase setelah 100 hari berlalu sejak teaser pertama mereka dirilis. Bagi Kyungsoo, ia sangat bahagia dengan adanya Showcase itu karena hal itu berarti sebentar lagi grupnya akan debut. Namun, di Showcase itu, harapannya –tentang Joonmyun yang juga punya rasa yang sama dengannya– _sepertinya_ kandas.

Kejadian itu dimulai ketika Leeteuk sunbaenim menyampaikan pertanyaan dari para fans tentang apakah ada dari mereka yang ingin dekat dengan member lain hanya karena mereka tampan. Pada awalnya, pertanyaan tersebut dijawab oleh Baekhyun yang mengaku ia ingin dekat dengan leader EXO-M, Kris. Kemudian, Leeteuk sunbaenim bertanya, "bagaimana denganmu, Suho sshi?"

Dengan reflek, Joonmyun, sekarang Suho, menoleh ke arah kanan, ke arah D.O. (Kyungsoo) berada. Namun, pandangan matanya jatuh ke orang lain. D.O. melihat mereka saling bertukar pandang dan tanpa ragu Suho berkata di depan ribuan penggemar EXO dan EXO member lainnya. "Aku sejak awal naksir dengan member EXO-M Luhan sshi–"

"Saranghamnida,"sahut Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

"–pada pandangan pertama," Suho mengakhiri pengakuannya.

DEG.

Hati D.O. mencelos.

Tak lagi ia mendengar hiruk pikuk fans yang bersorak karena perkataan provokatif dari sang leader.

Tak lagi ia mendengar percakapan yang dilanjutkan oleh Kai yang memuji Sehun menjadi semakin tampan 3 tahun belakangan ini.

Semuanya menjadi samar dan blur.

Ia merasa lemas.

Ia tak berdaya.

Di tempat ia duduk, D.O. merasa kembali menjadi dirinya, seorang Kyungsoo yang jatuh cinta pada sang leader, Joonmyun. Ia sadari ia telah jatuh cinta, okay? Namun sepertinya cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Sekarang ia hanya bisa duduk terpaku, memandang ke arah kiri dengan pandangan kosong. Kedua tangannya mencengkram lututnya, menahan segala perasaan yang tak seharusnya ia tampilkan di atas panggung. Saat mereka menampilkan lagu 'Into Your World', ia mencoba membuat kontak mata dengan sang leader yang sayangnya tidak disadari oleh hyungnya itu. Ketika lagu itu berakhir, ia ingin segera berlari ke backstage dan menangis. Namun, nasib sepertinya tidak mengizinkannya karena ia masih harus membawakan lagu persembahan terakhir mereka, MAMA.

* * *

Joonmyun terhenyak di kursi putar di depan kaca rias ruang tungguEXO-K. Member yang lainnya masih bercengkrama di backstage, merayakan keberhasilan showcase pertama mereka. Sedangkan Joonmyun…ia sedang ingin menyendiri. Ia merenungkan kembali kata-kata yang ia sampaikan ke Luhan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Selama ini, ada suatu ketika ia berharap bisa dekat dengan salah satu member EXO-M itu. Ia sadar kalau Luhan itu hyungnya (atau "gege"), jadi tak seharusnya dadanya berdegup kencang dan perasaannya menjadi begitu… bahagia ketika Luhan menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Sangat berat baginya untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa dia bukanlah teman Korea favorit sang gege. Gelar itu disandang oleh Oh Sehun, maknae dari keseluruhan EXO member. Kedekatan mereka berbeda dengan kedekatan dirinya dan Luhan, dan fakta bahwa ia adalah leader dari Sehun, hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan adalah menekan semua perasaan yang berhubungan dengan Luhan.

Sampai malam itu, ia tak menyangka ia bakal mengatakan perasaan terpendamnya, terlebih di depan ribuan fans baru dan member lainnya. Apakah tidak terlalu awal dan frontal?

Joonmyun sedang sibuk minum dari botol air mineralnya ketika ia merasakan seseorang tengah menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh, setengah berharap orang yang menghampirinya adalah salah satu dongsaengnya, mungkin si gugup Kyungsoo. Tanpa di sangka, senyum cerah Luhan-lah yang menyambutnya.

Dengan ekspresi kaget bercampur malu, ia langsung menutup botol air mineralnya dan menyapa Luhan dengan sopan menggunakan bahasa Mandarin yang sudah ia latih berkali-kali.

"Perkataanmu tadi sungguh manis, Joonmyunie," balas Luhan dengan bahasa Korea.

Luhan hampir selalu mengajaknya bicara dengan bahasa Korea sedangkan Joonmyun jarang memulai pembicaraan dengan bahasa Mandarin. Ia menyukai aliran kata yang meluncur dari bibir sang gege, kadang keras kadang lembut.

"Tadi itu bukan apa-apa, hyung," tanggap Joonmyun yang sekarang berkeringat dingin di balik kerahnya. Mungkin ia tak seharusnya berlaku terlalu jujur mengenai perasaannya di awal karirnya. Ia telah mengantisipasi sikap dingin yang akan diterimanya dari Sehun untuk beberapa minggu ke depan.

"Eum, aku punya hadiah kecil khusus untukmu," ucap Luhan.

Joonmyun mengira ia akan mendapat pelukan, atau tepukan lembut di pipi a la Kris gege.

Yang tidak Joonmyun kira adalah Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya kearahnya, tangan lembutnya meraih dagunya dan dengan malu-malu mengecup pipinya. Tenggorokan Joonmyun terasa tercekat, baik Korea maupun Mandarin, keduanya tak bisa terucapkan dari mulutnya saat Luhan menjauhkan wajahnya dengan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya.

_CKLEK_

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, pintu tiba-tiba terbuka diikuti dengan suara "Oh…" kemudian BLAM!

Pintu tertutup kembali.

Mata Luhan melebar ketika melihat sekilas orang yang sempat menginterupsi mereka. Joonmyun menoleh ke belakang mengikuti pandangan sang gege, namun yang ia dapati hanyalah pintu yang kembali tertutup. Luhan menegakkan diri dan mulai berjalan menuju pintu. "Selamat malam, Joonmyun. Sampai jumpa di bandara besok pagi," ucapnya sambil tersenyum singkat.

Joonmyun hanya bisa mengangguk, ia masih terlalu _shock_ untuk berkata-kata; dan dengan begitu Luhan melangkah keluar, meninggalkannya sendirian di ruangan itu dengan pikiran yang bertambah ruwet. _Apa maksud ciuman di pipi tadi?_ dan _siapa orang yang tak sengaja membuka pintu dan melihat kejadian itu?_

* * *

Kyungsoo berusaha menyelinap dari backstage tanpa sepengetahuan member lainnya yang sedang berpesta merayakan keberhasilan showcase pertama mereka. Dengan tubuhnya yang kecil, menyelinap bukanlah hal yang sulit. Sesampainya ia di koridor kosong, tangis yang ia tahan sejak berada di atas panggung mengalir bebas di pipinya. Ia setengah berlari, mencari ruangan kosong untuk menenangkan pikirannya. _Mungkin ruang tunggu EXO-K sedang kosong_, pikirnya.

Ketika ia membuka ruangan itu, ia disambut oleh pemandangan yang paling tidak ingin dilihatnya. Dari arah pintu ia melihat profil belakang Joonmyun (ia yakin orang itu adalah Joonmyun, ia sangat mengenali sosok hyungnya itu seperti mengenali punggung tangannya sendiri) dan rambut terang Luhan, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan Joonmyun dan tangannya menangkup dagu leader EXO-K itu. Sepintas yang Kyungsoo pahami dari posisi itu adalah, mereka sedang berciuman. Dari bibir ke bibir.

"Oh…"

Saat itu Luhan mendongak, mata bulat Kyungsoo bertemu dengan mata sayu Luhan, dan Kyungsoo pun dengan segera menutup kembali pintu ruangan itu. Kini, dadanya menjadi terasa sesak. Ia berlari dan terus berlari, berusaha menjauh sejauh mungkin dari ruangan dimana Joonmyun dan Luhan berada. Tangisannya menjadi semakin tak terkontrol. Tanpa ia sadari, ia menabrak sebuah 'benda' yang bergerak, tinggi, dan keras.

Ternyata 'benda'–lebih tepatnya orang– tersebut adalah leader dari EXO-M, Kris. Kyungsoo menjadi agak terdorong ke belakang karena momentum yang ia terima dari tubuh kokoh sang gege. Dengan segera Kyungsoo menggumamkan, "mianhamnida," lalu melanjutkan langkahnya, melarikan diri dari hadapan leader EXO-M itu. Kris yang melihat keanehan dari sikap Kyungsoo segera menangkap pergelangan tangan namja yang lebih muda untuk menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah."

* * *

"Hiks… hyung… appo…"

"Gwenchana, gwenchana…"

Kris mengelus punggung Kyungsoo dengan canggung. Kyungsoo membenamkan wajahnya di bahu namja yang lebih tua, air matanya membasahi bagian atas t-shirt namja tersebut. Biasanya Kris akan mengomel, tapi kali ini sepertinya dongsaengnya sedang membutuhkannya –jadi ia biarkan. Saat itu, mereka sedang duduk di sofa ruang rias artis.

"Kau mau menceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kris.

Kyungsoo menggeleng dengan kuat.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan member lain?"

Kyungsoo tetap menggeleng.

"Hmm…" Kris menghela napas. "Kalau kau tak mau bercerita kepadaku, aku cuma bisa berharap masalahmu bukanlah hal yang sangat serius, Kyungsoo-ah. Jika masalahmu menyangkut hubunganmu dengan member lain, aku harap kalian bisa cepat menyelesaikannya, karena sebentar lagi kita akan debut dan kita harus menciptakan _image_ baik di depan fans kita. _WE ARE ONE_, ingat?"

"Ne, gomawo, Kris hyung," lirih Kyungsoo yang sekarang telah menghentikan tangisnya. Apa yang dikatakan Kris benar; ia tak boleh menghindari Luhan hyung apalagi Joonmyun hyung hanya karena ia tidak rela ada hubungan dekat di antara mereka. Ia harus memendam perasaannya dan berusaha bersikap biasa. Hal inilah yang membuat ia kagum dengan kemampuan bicara leader EXO-M; dia sangatlah bijaksana. Ia sekarang paham mengapa Kris dipilih menjadi leader dan bukan Xiumin atau Luhan.

"Mama…" panggil seseorang dari arah pintu.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah suara itu dan mendapati Kai sedang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Ah, ne, ada apa sayang?" tanggap Kyungsoo, ia memalingkan wajahnya sejenak untuk mengusap bekas air matanya, kemudian kembali menatap dongsaengnya sambil memasang senyum manis.

"Suho hyung mengirimku untuk mencarimu. Kita harus segera kembali ke dorm untuk beristirahat," terang Kai. Kyungsoo berjengit ketika nama Suho disebut; dan Kris tidak melewatkan ekspresi itu dari wajah Kyungsoo.

"Kau juga, Kris hyung, member EXO-M mencarimu," tambah Kai.

"Ah, ne, aku akan segera bergegas," ucap Kris sambil bangkit dari sofa. "Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja, Kyungsoo," ucap Kris sambil menepuk lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo pun mengangguk.

"Anyeong," pamit Kris kepada kedua member EXO-K yang ada di ruangan itu. "Anyeong," balas Kyungsoo dan Kai sambil memberi hormat.

"Apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu, hyung?" tanya Kai dengan nada khawatir.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, Jonginie," balas Kyungsoo, "yuk, kita bergabung dengan yang lainnya."

* * *

Pagi harinya, seluruh member EXO menuju bandara untuk mengadakan showcase kedua mereka di Cina. Sesampainya mereka di Cina, mereka langsung mengadakan rehearsal. Sore harinya, showcase kedua mereka dimulai. Selama itu, Joonmyun tidak sempat berbicara secara pribadi dengan Luhan tentang aksinya kemarin karena mereka sangat sibuk; dan fakta bahwa sejak dari bandara sampai di Cina, Sehun selalu menggandeng tangan si gege kemanapun mereka pergi.

Ketika tiba saatnya EXO-K dan EXO-M berpisah (EXO-K kembali ke Korea Selatan sedangkan EXO-M tinggal di Cina), Joonmyun menyempatkan diri menemui Luhan ketika member EXO-K lainnya masih sibuk berkemas.

"Hyung, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" tanya Joonmyun saat ia menemukan Luhan sedang sendiri di kamarnya.

"Tentu, Joonmyunie," jawab Luhan, sambil menepuk tepi ranjang di samping ia duduk.

Joonmyun duduk di tepi ranjang di samping Luhan sebelum memulai pembicaraan. "Ehm, soal kemarin itu…" ucap Joonmyun ragu-ragu, di saat seperti ini ia tidak merasa seperti seorang leader, "apa artinya?"

"Ah, rupanya kau masih memikirkannya," gelak Luhan, namun tidak dengan nada mencemooh.

Joonmyun meresponnya dengan diam. Ia mengantisipasi kalimat berikutnya yang bakal keluar dari mulut sang gege.

"Kau tahu… aku mengapresiasi perasaanmu terhadapku, Joonmyun. Aku senang kau berani mengatakannya –dan seandainya kau bisa mengatakannya lebih awal…" Luhan merenung sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "tapi kau tahu kan, Sehun–"

"Ah, ne, aku paham," potong Joonmyun sambil mengangguk tanda ia mengerti.

"Joonmyun-ah, mianhaeyo…" seru Luhan saat Joonmyun bangkit dari ranjang, tangan lembutnya meraih pergelangan tangan leader EXO-K itu, menahannya agar tidak pergi.

"Nan gwenchana, hyung," terang Joonmyun, "justru aku berterima kasih karena kau telah membuat semuanya menjadi jelas."

"Aku… aku hanya ingin kau tahu, aku tak ingin kau bersedih karena hal ini," lirih Luhan, lebih seperti meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dari pada ditujukan ke Joonmyun. "Lagi pula, ada orang yang lebih pantas bersamamu dari pada diriku. Dia sungguh perhatian padamu. Jangan sia-siakan kasih sayangnya dan aku pikir… dia menyukaimu."

Joonmyun memberinya tatapan bertanya-tanya. "Nuguya?"

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Joonmyun, Luhan malah memanggil orang yang tengah berdiri dengan canggung di ambang pintunya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, masuklah. Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya Luhan dengan ramah.

Kyungsoo sekilas terlihat panik ketika keberadaannya diketahui. "Ah, Luhan ge, a-ani," ucap Kyungsoo, "maaf mengganggu percakapan kalian, tapi manager hyung meminta Joonmyun hyung untuk segera berkumpul ke ruang keluarga karena kami akan segera berangkat. Kau juga Luhan ge, semua member EXO-M sudah ada di sana juga."

"Baiklah, lagi pula kami sudah selesai kok," ucap Luhan sambil bangkit berdiri dari ranjangnya. "Iya kan, Joonmyun?"

Joonmyun melempar pandangan _'Apa?! Hei, kita belum selesai! Katakan dulu siapa yang kau maksud!'_, tapi Luhan hanya meresponnya dengan senyuman sambil mendorongnya keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kyungsoo-ah, aku tahu dia itu leader dan dia juga diberi nama panggung 'Suho', tapi aku berpesan padamu untuk juga menjaganya, arraseo? Aku percaya padamu."

Kyungsoo mengerjap sambil mencoba memahami pesan Luhan sebelum ia menjawab dengan lirih, "ne, arraseo…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu," ucap Luhan dengan riang. Luhan merasa lega karena ada yang akan menjaga Joonmyun; _menjaga hati_ Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo memahami kalimat Luhan sebagai _'jaga kekasihku selama kami terpisah, paham? hanya kaulah yang bisa aku andalkan'_, dan Kyungsoo –sesakit apapun hatinya- hanya bisa menerima permintaan Luhan karena _huh_; dia harus tetap bersikap biasa.

Sementara itu, Joonmyun memperhatikan percakapan kedua namja yang berdiri di hadapannya. Mendengar pesan Luhan kepada Kyungsoo, ia jadi menduga; apakah orang yang dimaksud Luhan itu adalah dongsaengnya, Do Kyungsoo?

* * *

Joonmyun mencoba mengingat kembali semua interaksinya dengan Kyungsoo sejak ia mengenal dongsaengnya itu dan ia _tidak_ menemukan sedikitpun bukti namja yang lebih muda itu berlaku selain perhatian kepadanya; dengan kata lain, Kyungsoo selalu menaruh perhatian lebih kalau hal itu menyangkut dirinya. Seperti ia selalu menemukan t-shirtnya sudah terlipat dan tertata rapi di almarinya sedangkan Kyungsoo masih seringkali mengomeli member lain untuk melipat t-shirt mereka sendiri setelah kering dari cucian, _atau_ ia tetap dibuatkan sushi favoritnya oleh Kyungsoo ketika member lain lebih memilih makan malam dengan kimchi spaghetti. _Aish, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya dari dulu? Mungkin aku terlalu sibuk memikirkan kemungkinanku bersama Luhan untuk memperhatikan semua itu._

Tapi… tunggu dulu, bukankah hal itu wajar dilakukan oleh seorang dongsaeng terhadap leader mereka? Terlebih sikap dasar Kyungsoo yang ehm… memang seperti seorang Umma. Bisa jadi perhatian Kyungsoo terhadapnya hanyalah sebuah insting karena sikap dasarnya itu. _Ya, mungkin begitu_, batin Joonmyun. Pikiran tentang seseorang menaruh perhatian padanya dan ia sendiri tidak menyadarinya membuatnya kalut.

_'__dan aku pikir… dia menyukaimu.'_

Bagaimana dengan perkataan Luhan yang satu itu? Apakah itu hanyalah sebuah trik dari Luhan agar ia berhenti mengharapkan cinta dari sang gege? _Ahh, aku tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu_, tegur Joonmyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Okay, sekarang artikan saja semua perhatian Kyungsoo terhadapnya dikarenakan dongsaengnya itu… mencintainya. _Hal ini sesederhana matematika konvers, Joonmyun, seharusnya kau –yang selalu menduduki peringkat 10 besar di bangku SMA- bisa membaca situasi ini!_ Joonmyun kembali berdebat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah Kyungsoo terlalu serius menganggap panggilan 'nae anae' yang selalu ia lontarkan setiap kali ia melihat namja yang lebih muda itu memasak? Sesungguhnya ia hanya bercanda ketika mengatakan hal itu, namun kalau ditilik dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, ia mengakui; tindakannya itu dikarenakan hatinya menyayangi Kyungsoo lebih dari sekedar perasaan leader ke dongsaeng. Perasaan itu hanya sempat ia acuhkan karena ia pikir ia lebih mencintai Luhan.

_Lalu, apa keputusanmu Kim Joonmyun? _jiwa leadernya kembali setelah beberapa saat yang lalu ia sempat menjadi seorang Joonmyun yang kalut.

Yang jelas, ia ingin melupakan perasaannya terhadap Luhan dan membatasinya sebatas perasaan sayang terhadap sesama member band. Mengenai Kyungsoo, mengapa ia tidak mencoba memberikan perhatian lebih pada dongsaengnya itu? Dengan begitu, ia akan lebih mudah melupakan perasaannya pada cinta pertamanya dan siapa tahu ia akan lebih baik jika bersama Kyungsoo.

_Yah, siapa tahu? _

TOK, TOK, TOK…

"Hyung, sudah selesai belum mandinya?" suara maknae EXO-K, Sehun, terdengar dari balik pintu kamar mandi yang digedornya, menginterupsi Joonmyun yang sedang tenggelam dalam alam pikirnya. "Suho hyung, palli… Aku mau pipis," rengek member yang menjadi teman sekamarnya itu.

"Yah, kenapa nggak pakai kamar mandi yang satunya?" tanya Joonmyun setengah kesal.

"Kamar mandi yang satunya masih dipakai sama Baekhyun hyung, lagipula hyung sudah lama sekali di situ. Jebal, hyung, buka pintunya!" ucap Sehun dengan nada tergesa.

Joonmyun melirik jam dinding yang dipasang di dalam kamar mandi dan, aish, ternyata dia sudah satu jam lebih berendam di bathup. "Baiklah, aku keluar sekarang."

Joonmyun melangkah keluar dari bathup, mengeringkan isinya dan membalut pinggangnya dengan handuk.

Saat ia melangkah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sehun langsung menyerbu masuk dan menutup pintu. Namun, hitungan detik kemudian pintu itu terbuka lagi dan kepala Sehun menyembul keluar.

"Oh ya, hyung, kamu tidak usah mencari piyama di almari karena sudah disiapkan di atas tempat tidurmu," pesan Sehun.

"Deh, siapa yang menyiapkan?" tanya Joonmyun penasaran.

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan D.O. umma?" ucap Sehun manis sebelum membanting kembali pintu kamar mandi.

Senyum merekah di wajah Joonmyun saat ia melihat satu set piyama favoritnya telah tergeletak rapi di atas tempat tidurnya.

_Aww, Soo-Soo, kau manis sekali sudah menyiapkan piyama buat hyung…_

Kini keputusan Joonmyun sudah bulat, mulai sekarang ia akan memberi perhatian lebih dan belajar mencintai Kyungsoo.

* * *

**-TBC-**


	2. Final

**Guard My Heart**

**Part 2**

Hari pertama ketika EXO debut seharusnya dijadikan hari paling diingat oleh setiap member EXO maupun seluruh fans baru mereka. Namun tidak bagi Kyungsoo. Ya, ia bahagia karena pada akhirnya grupnya bisa debut, tetapi ia tidak ingin mengingat saat-saat memalukan yang ia lakukan di hari itu.

Sebagai seorang lead vocal, Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab untuk memperkenalkan konsep lagu di album mereka. Di hari mereka debut di Inkigayo, ia gugup ketika menjelaskan lagu debut mereka, MAMA; bukannya frasa 'orkestra megah' yang keluar dari mulutnya, ia justru mengucapkan 'orkestra melodi'.

Dan ia memutuskan ini semua salah Joonmyun.

Ya, ini salah leader EXO-K itu karena telah berdiri tepat di sampingnya (sampai ia bisa mencium aroma parfum maskulin yang dipakai Joonmyun), dengan sempurna memperkenalkan grup mereka sambil tersenyum bak malaikat tanpa sayap dan itu semua membuai pikiran Kyungsoo hingga-

Seketika itu juga semua hafalan tentang penjelasan lagu MAMA di kepala Kyungsoo menguap dalam sekejap.

"…MAMA adalah lagu bernuansa orkestra melo… melo…" _Apa kelanjutannya?_ Kyungsoo panik dalam hati.

_Matilah kau, Do Kyungsoo. Ini siaran langsung! _Hardik Kyungsoo dalam hati. "…melo…"

"Performance dance!" sahut Joonmyun dengan cepat ketika menyadari kegugupan Kyungsoo.

"Ah, kamsahamnida… kamsahamnida…" gumam Kyungsoo sambil menunduk selama Joonmyun melanjutkan penjelasan yang di mulai oleh Kyungsoo.

_Aaah, kenapa aku tak bisa bersikap biasa saja setiap kali aku di sampingnya?_ Sesal Kyungsoo dalam hati.

Sejak kejadian itu, Joonmyun tak henti-hentinya menggoda Kyungsoo dengan menirukan kesalahan Kyungsoo dalam menjelaskan konsep lagu MAMA. Bahkan, Joonmyun dengan senyum jahilnya mengingatkan para fans tentang kesalahan itu di salah satu wawancara _backstage _mereka.

"Konsep lagu kami itu orkestra megah, yorobeun, bukan orkestra melodi."

Mendengar hal itu, Kyungsoo ingin sekali meninju wajah sempurna sang leader EXO-K karena telah berani 'menggoda'nya di depan umum- yah, setidaknya masih di depan kamera. Niatnya untuk meninju wajah Joonmyun terhentikan oleh Chanyeol yang menahan tangannya. Kyungsoo pun menyadari apa yang baru saja akan ia perbuat dan melangkah mundur.

Jika kau mengira Kyungsoo kesal dengan kelakuan Joonmyun, maka jawabannya tidak. Kyungsoo tidak kesal sama sekali. Hanya saja ia _malu_.

Di kesempatan lain, ketika EXO-K melakukan wawancara dan tiba saatnya Kyungsoo menjelaskan konsep lagu MAMA, semua member EXO-K menahan napas, mengantisipasi kalau Kyungsoo akan mengacaukan kalimatnya lagi. Namun, kali ini Joonmyun yang duduk di sampingnya dengan lembut memegang pergelangan tangan yang ia pakai untuk memegang microphone. Kyungsoo merasakan kehangatan dan ketenangan menjalari tubuhnya dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia berhasil menjelaskan konsep lagu MAMA dengan sempurna.

_'Aku tidak ingin lagi melihat video wawancara di hari debut kami karena hal itu mengingatkanku tentang kegagalanku,' - D.O. di Sukira Kiss The Radio._

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mau tak mau, Kyungsoo menyadari adanya perubahan perilaku dari Joonmyun, terutama cara sang leader itu memperlakukannya. Kini, ia seolah-olah menjadi pusat perhatian Joonmyun dan namja yang lebih tua itu semakin sering menginisiatif _skinship_; baik on-stage maupun off-stage. Bukannya ia keberatan, tetapi apakah hyungnya itu sudah melupakan 'kekasihnya' yang sedang melakukan promosi di Cina? Kelakuan Joonmyun akhir-akhir ini mengingatkan Kyungsoo akan masa-masa trainee mereka, ketika mereka begitu sangat dekat satu sama lain sampai orang lain mungkin tak akan percaya kalau mereka bilang hubungan mereka hanyalah sebatas teman, ketika seorang namja cantik asal Cina bernama Xi Luhan belum masuk di kehidupan mereka, di kehidupan Joonmyun.

"Kyungie, kenapa kamu melamun, heum?" bisik Joonmyun di telinganya sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya di dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terkesiap dan sadar dari lamunannya, membuat mata bulatnya sekilas melebar. Saat itu mereka berada di atas panggung Show Champion dan yang lainnya sedang sibuk merayakan pemenang Show Champion hari itu, namun Kyungsoo sibuk dengan dunia 4D-nya sebelum Joonmyun datang.

Sadar akan posisi mereka, pipi Kyungsoo pun merona. "Hyung, lepaskan. Akan ada banyak kamera yang mengambil gambar kita," bisik Kyungsoo dari sudut bibirnya.

Joonmyun membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil. "Biarkan mereka mengambilnya," bisik sang leader di telinga Kyungsoo. Organ pendengaran Joonmyun menangkap teriakan fans yang mungkin menyadari aksinya terhadap dongsaengnya itu. Dalam hati ia senang karena akan ada fans yang mengetahui betapa dekatnya mereka berdua. Dan ia tahu fans akan membuat semacam nama _couple_ untuk dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Walau tidak secara eksplisit, ia ingin menunjukkan pada dunia kalau ia sekarang sedang tergila-gila dengan dongsaeng bermata bulat ini.

Di lain sisi, hati Kyungsoo sedikit kecewa dengan jawaban Joonmyun. Ia kecewa karena ia merasa hyungnya melakukan hal ini untuk alasan fanservice. _'Hah, pasti jadinya akan seperti ini,'_ keluh Kyungsoo dalam hati._'Joonmyun hyung tidak mungkin melakukan ini karena dia menyukaiku.'_

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucap Suho, lebih seperti pernyataan daripada tuntutan.

"Huh?"

"Aku tadi bertanya kenapa kamu melamun."

"Oh itu..." Kyungsoo menjawab sambil menghindari tatapan Joonmyun. Ia tidak pintar dalam berbohong. "Bukan apa-apa kok, aku cuma lelah."

"Kau yakin?" Joonmyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan saja padaku. Aku kan _leader_mu."

'_Bagaimana aku bisa bercerita padamu kalau orang yang sedang mengganggu pikiranku itu adalah dirimu, Joonmyun hyung..._' batin Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menanggapi perkataan leadernya walau ia tidak yakin bisa menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya pada sang hyung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kejadian sehari-hari di dorm EXO-K saat waktu luang cukuplah normal. Suara canda dan tawa dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan mendominasi dorm, entah dari kamar mereka, dari ruang tv, maupun dari meja makan. Sehun, si maknae EXO-K, akan menjadi orang yang duduk manis sambil melihat hyung-hyungnya bercanda, sesekali ikut tertawa akan lelucon mereka. Jongin menghabiskan waktunya menonton tv atau membaca manga. Kalau bukan keduanya, maka ia tidur atau mengusili Sehun untuk meminta perhatiannya. Kyungsoo menyibukkan diri dengan memasak atau bersih-bersih dorm, sesekali mengomel karena membernya tidak bisa menjaga kebersihan. Sedangkan Joonmyun menghabiskan waktu mengatur jadwal grup mereka atau mengamati tingkah laku membernya seharian.

Semua terasa normal, tetapi bagi Joonmyun ada _sedikit_ hal yang ia rasa mengganjal. Dan hal itu berbentuk tak lain tak bukan berupa Do Kyungsoo –objek pengisi relung hatinya akhir-akhir ini.

Joonmyun sendiri pada mulanya tidak memperhatikan adanya hal yang berbeda dari biasanya. Saat Kyungsoo menghidangkan masakan yang beraneka macam, Joonmyun tetap mendapat jatah khusus sushi favoritnya. Saat Joonmyun tidak sempat mengurus cucian baju kotornya, malam harinya ia akan menemukan baju itu telah kembali bersih, harum, dan rapi di almarinya. Saat Joonmyun memanggil Kyungsoo 'nae anae', Kyungsoo akan...

_Diam._

Tunggu, bukankah biasanya Kyungsoo akan bertingkah seolah mereka pasangan yang sudah menikah?

Sebuah kesadaran memantik bara api dalam pikiran Joonmyun. Kenapa kini Kyungsoo tidak responsif terhadap panggilannya itu? Beberapa bulan terakhir sebelum debut mereka baik-baik saja memerankan peran Umma dan Appa dalam grup mereka. Kenapa kini setelah debut malah menjadi berbeda?

Dari pada terus-terusan berteori, Joonmyun pun bangkit dari sofa tunggal favoritnya dan berjalan menuju dapur, di mana Kyungsoo sedang menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka semua.

"Kyungsoo-yah," panggil Joonmyun dengan tenang.

Kyungsoo terkaget, matanya membulat seperti burung hantu. Setelah menguasai diri, ia berbalik dan membalas panggilan Joonmyun. "Oh, sunbae—eh, hyung,"

Joonmyun terkekeh kecil sambil berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo. "Sudah beberapa kali aku bilang untuk tidak perlu memanggilku sunbae, Kyungsoo-ah? Hmm? Kita kan sekarang sudah satu grup."

Kyungsoo memang terkadang masih terbawa panggilan saat mereka masih trainee. Karena Joonmyun waktu itu menjadi trainee yang lebih tua maka Kyungsoo memanggilnya dengan sebutan sunbae.

"Mianhae hyung," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersipu malu. Rona pipinya hampir menyamai warna apron merah mudanya. _Manis._

"Tidak apa-apa. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan," tenang Joonmyun. "Oh ya, kamu lagi masak apa nih? Itu dagingnya jangan lupa dibalik, nanti gosong loh."

"Oh!" Kyungsoo kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada masakannya. "Aku memasak _galbi_, hyung." _Galbi_ adalah masakan Korea berupa iga sapi panggang yang dipotong pendek-pendek.

"Hmm, harum," Joonmyun menghirup bau masakan yang hampir matang itu. "Pasti bakal enak. Nae anae memang paling pintar memasak."

Seketika wajah Kyungsoo menjadi muram, dan hal itu tak lepas dari pengamatan Joonmyun. Hati Joonmyun mencelos.

"H-hyung, sebaiknya kamu panggilkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun untuk kemari. Masakannya sudah matang dan siap untuk dimakan."

Joonmyun dengan sedih meninggalkan Kyungsoo di dapur untuk memanggil _anak-anak_ mereka. Joonmyun bahkan memperhatikan kalau Kyungsoo tak lagi memanggil member mereka dengan sebutan _anak-anak_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Suasana meja makan tetap ramai seperti biasanya. Namun kalau diperhatikan dengan lebih teliti, member yang menyandang peran Appa dan Umma EXO-K itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka dalam diam.

"Aku sudah makannya," umum Joonmyun dengan ekspresi tidak berselera makan. Ia mendorong piring kosongnya yang sebelumnya terisi dengan sedikit porsi. Semua mata membernya memberi tatapan bertanya pada leader mereka.

"Tapi hyung, kamu baru makan sedikit," protes Chanyeol.

"Iya," sambung Baekhyun, "Iga sapi itu saudaranya bacon dan sama-sama enak dimakan. Ayo hyung, makanlah lebih banyak!"

"Hyung mau aku ambilkan daging lagi?" tawar Jongin sambil menyumpitkan sepotong daging.

"Tidak, tidak usah Jonginnie," tolak Joonmyun sambil menahan tangannya agar Jongin tidak menaruh daging itu di atas piringnya, walau begitu ia melakukannya sambil tersenyum. "Aku sudah cukup kenyang."

Joonmyun pun bangkit dari kursinya dan ia hampir beranjak meninggalkan meja makan saat sang maknae ikut angkat bicara. "Appa mau kemana?"

"Aku hanya akan ke kamar dan istirahat. Dan Sehun-ah, panggil aku Joonmyun hyung saja." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Joonmyun berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Dahi Sehun mengkerut bingung. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Jongin saling melempar pandang karena merasa aneh dengan tingkah leader mereka. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk pada makanannya dan merasa patah hati. _Joonmyun hyung pasti benar-benar tidak menyukaiku_, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun melangkah masuk kamarnya dan menyalakan laptopnya. Ia memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan permasalahan yang sedang menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya itu dengan pasangan leadernya di EXO-M, Kris –atau biasa ia panggil Wufan hyung.

Ia membuka aplikasi chat dan memanggil akun Wufan. Tak lama kemudian, akun Wufan menunjukkan kalau leader EXO-M itu sedang online dan Joonmyun dengan segera mengundang Wufan untuk melakukan video chatting.

Wajah tampan Wufan tertayang dalam layar laptop Joonmyun dan pastinya wajah berkharisma milik Joonmyun terpampang dalam layar laptop Wufan.

"A-Yo Joonmyun!" sapa Wufan dengan khasnya. "Apa kabar?"

"Hai, Wufan hyung," balas Joonmyun. "Kabar EXO-K baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kabar EXO-M?"

"Bagus kalau begitu. EXO-M juga baik-baik saja di sini. Jongdae dan Minseok masih beradaptasi dengan kehidupan di Cina. Oh iya, penampilan kalian tidak ada masalah kan? Aku yakin EXO-K bisa membawakan debut stage kalian dengan sukses," ucap Wufan dengan aura _duizhang_nya.

"Terima kasih. Aku harap penampilan EXO-M juga berjalan dengan lancar," ucap Joonmyun dengan tulus.

"Trims," Wufan tersenyum, "Jadi, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

Tiba-tiba suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar Wufan mengganggu percakapan mereka.

"Wufan ge!" suara maknae EXO-M terdengar sampai telinga Joonmyun. "Apa kau sedang berbicara dengan Joonma-hao?"

"Iya, Tao-er," jawab Wufan. "Kau mau menyapanya?"

Laptop Wufan kini menghadap Tao dan Joonmyun bisa melihatnya tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. "Hai, Joonma-hao!"

"Hai, Tao!" sapa Joonmyun sambil tersenyum kecil karena panggilan Tao kepadanya. "Senang bertemu denganmu. Kau tak keberatan kan kalau aku ngobrol dulu dengan Wufan hyung? Ada masalah pribadi yang harus aku bicarakan dengannya."

"Oh, iya tidak apa-apa," jawab Tao tanpa berat hati. "Pembicaraan antar Leader, ck."

"Tao, kamu bantu Yixing menyiapkan makan malam dulu sana," perintah Wufan yang dengan senang hati dilaksanakan oleh Tao. "Siap! Aku juga sudah lapar, hehe," Tao menyengir dan dalam sekejap ia meninggalkan kamar Wufan.

"Jadi, kamu ingin membicarakan apa?" tanya Wufan kembali ke topik.

"Umm, sebenarnya aku kurang yakin dengan penyebab permasalahannya," Joonmyun mulai, "tetapi akhir-akhir ini Kyungsoo seperti sedang menghindariku."

"Jadi ini tentang Kyungsoo dan dirimu?"

Joonmyun tersipu. "Iya, kurang lebih."

"Hmm, bagaimana cara dia menghindarimu?" tanya Wufan penasaran.

"Uh, dia tidak sepenuhnya menghindariku, sih," Joonmyun berhenti untuk berpikir sejenak. "Dia bertingkah cukup normal, tetapi setiap kali aku mengangkat pembicaraan yang menyangkut tentang peran Umma Appa di grup kami dia jadi mendiamkanku."

Wufan terkekeh. Ia ingat kalau di Korea memang populer dengan adanya posisi Umma Appa di dalam grup. Di Cina, hal itu tidak terlalu diekspos. "Apakah dia tersinggung dengan hal itu?"

Joonmyun mengerutkan dahi. "Sepertinya tidak. Dia baik-baik saja sebelumnya, terlebih sebelum kita debut."

Wufan berdiam agak lama sampai sebuah ingatan melintasi pikirannya. "Sejujurnya, dulu waktu kita mengadakan showcase di Korea, aku menemukan Kyungsoo menangis di backstage."

Mata Joonmyun melebar. Baru kali ini ia mendengar hal itu. "Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan hal ini kepadaku sebelumnya?"

"Karena aku pikir permasalahannya sudah selesai dan ini hanya masalah pribadi Kyungsoo saja," terang Wufan. "Sekarang, apa yang kau lakukan malam itu? Aku membaca dari air mukanya dan aku menduga ada hubungannya denganmu." Wufan teringat ekspresi Kyungsoo yang berjengit mendengar nama Joonmyun saat Jongin menjemputnya malam itu.

"Aku... waktu itu..."

Kemudian ingatan tentang Luhan mengecup pipinya di ruang tunggu artis kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Saat itu ada orang yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan membanting pintu hingga tertutup. Saksi saat itu hanyalah Luhan, dan dari cara Luhan menasihatinya untuk lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo... Jadi, apakah orang yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu adalah Kyungsoo?

Dan Kyungsoo menangis karena itu. Kyungsoo pasti salah paham dan mengira ia dan Luhan benar-benar berciuman.

"Dia menangis karena salah paham," ceplos Joonmyun.

"Apa maksudmu?" alis tebal Wufan bertemu.

"Malam itu, Luhan menyemangatiku dengan mengecup pipiku," cerita Joonmyun sambil merasa sedikit malu, pipinya merona merah. "Ada orang yang tak sengaja melihat kejadian itu dan orang itu aku rasa Kyungsoo."

Hening mengisi percakapan video mereka sampai Wufan mengutarakan pendapatnya. "Dia menyukaimu."

Joonmyun ingin memastikan telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Dia... siapa?"

"Kyungsoo," ucap Wufan memperjelas. "Apa kau juga menyukainya?"

Joonmyun tersenyum lebar. "Aku _mencintainya_, hyung. Aku baru menyadari hal itu saat Luhan menasihatiku untuk lebih memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ternyata cintaku selama ini untuk Kyungsoo dan bukan Luhan."

Wufan menyengir. "Lalu kau tunggu apa lagi? Segera selesaikan masalahmu dengan Kyungsoo dan nyatakan cintamu kepadanya!"

"Aku–" Joonmyun terhenti saat Wufan menggumamkan kata 'sebentar'. Lalu Joonmyun dapat mendengar langkah ringan seseorang memasuki kamar Wufan. Kemudian ia mendengar suara orang tersebut berbicara dengan Wufan. Lebih tepatnya suara Yixing.

Wajah manis Yixing tiba-tiba muncul dalam layar laptop Joonmyun dan namja itu melambaikan tangannya. "Hai, Joonmyunnie hyung!"

Joonmyun tersenyum saat melihat lesung pipi Yixing tergambar jelas di wajahnya. "Hai juga, Yixing!"

"Aku pinjam_ Duizhang_ sebentar ya..." ujar Yixing ramah. Joonmyun baru saja akan menganggukkan kepalanya saat laptop Wufan digeser oleh pemiliknya menghadap ke arah suasana kamar Wufan (dan Jongdae) –jauh dari pemandangan akan sosok Wufan dan Yixing.

Joonmyun mulai mendengar kedua sejoli itu berbicara cepat dalam bahasa Cina. Ia sendiri tidak paham dengan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Joonmyun mulai bosan dan ingin memutar bola matanya saat ia mendengar suara 'hmm... cpk... hmm,'

Joonmyun baru saja akan berdeham untuk mengingatkan mereka bahwa _secara teknis _dia masih ada di sana. Namun sebelum ia sempat melakukannya, laptop Wufan kini kembali menghadap ke wajah pemiliknya yang berseri-seri. Sosok Yixing pun sudah pergi dari samping Wufan.

"Maaf, Yixing sudah mengajakku bergabung untuk makan malam," ucap Wufan sambil menyengir lebar, nada bicaranya kelewat ceria untuk orang yang mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Tapi haruskah kalian melakukan 'itu' juga untuk sekedar mengajak makan malam?" tanya Joonmyun kesal.

"Nah, kau akan paham kalau kau sudah punya Kyungsoo," Wufan mensugesti sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Joonmyun menghela napas. "Masalahnya aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku harus mengungkapkannya."

"Aku tidak bisa menasihatimu lebih jauh mengenai hal itu, Joonmyun, karena kalau kau tanya aku, aku hanya akan mengatakan, 'aku menyukaimu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?'. Kau pastinya ingin Kyungsoo mendapatkan pernyataan cinta yang lebih dari itu kan? Lakukanlah sesuai kepribadianmu dan yang paling penting adalah kau jujur mengenai perasaanmu. Aku yakin dia akan mudah menerimamu," jelas Wufan panjang lebar.

"Aku tak mengerti kenapa Yixing mau menjalin hubungan denganmu, hyung," gumam Joonmyun.

Wufan tergelak. "Dia lebih mengerti soal pernyataan cinta dari pada diriku. Terkadang pernyataan cinta juga tidak harus melalui kata-kata."

"Hmm, okay," Joonmyun mengerti. "Bagaimana dengan para member? Apa mereka akan merestui hubunganku dengan Kyungsoo?"

"Kenapa harus khawatir? Bukankah mereka sudah memanggil kalian dengan sebutan Umma dan Appa?" Wufan berkata dengan tergesa. "Kita sudahi sampai sini dulu, ya. Aku sudah ditunggu para member untuk makan malam bersama mereka."

"Iya, terima kasih hyung sudah sangat membantu," ucap Joonmyun dengan pikiran lebih jernih dari satu jam yang lalu. Wufan dengan cepat menggumamkan kata 'terima kasih kembali' dan 'sampai jumpa' dan kemudian akun Wufan kembali offline.

Joonmyun membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya dan memejamkan matanya. Ia membayangkan berbagai cara yang akan ia lakukan untuk mengungkapkan cintanya pada Kyungsoo. Ia berharap rencananya dapat berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari berikutnya adalah hari ulang tahun maknae mereka, Sehun. Karena jadwal yang padat, mereka merayakan ulang tahunnya di backstage. Para hyung tak lupa memberi kejutan untuk Sehun. Saat Sehun bersama Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Kyungsoo menunggu di ruang tunggu artis, Joonmyun dan Jongin diam-diam membawakan kue ulang tahun untuk sang maknae. Lantunan lagu selamat ulang tahun mengisi ruang tunggu artis yang sempit itu, dan senyum yang jarang ditunjukkan oleh Sehun kini merekah di wajahnya.

"Chukhae, Sehunnie," ucap para hyung sambil memeluk maknae mereka secara bergantian.

"Wah, gomawo hyung," ucap Sehun dengan penuh terima kasih. "Ayo kita semua berfoto! Aku ingin menunjukkan ke Luhan hyung perayaan pesta ulang tahunku di sini!"

Para hyung pun menurutinya dan dengan bantuan manager, mereka semua berpose di dekat Sehun yang membawa kue ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam harinya di dorm, sebuah keributan datang dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang menggoda Sehun. Kedua hyung itu sedang ingin merebut handphone Sehun yang saat itu terhubung dalam video call. Baekhyun menggelitiki si maknae, membuat cengkraman pada handphonenya melemah. Chanyeol mengambil kesempatan ini untuk merebut handphone tersebut.

"Aaah, hyung! Berikan padaku!" rengek Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya cekikikan, "Nanti Sehunnie, kami mau mengkonfirmasi suatu hal dengan Luhan hyung," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyengir.

Di layar handphone Sehun, terlihat Luhan dengan wajah cerianya.

"Hyung," panggil Baekhyun, "Benar kamu jadian dengan si maknae Sehun?"

"Iya, benar," jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku memutuskan untuk memberi tahu kalian semua di hari ulang tahun Sehunnie. Tapi sepertinya Sehunnie masih terlalu malu, eh?"

"Wah, yang benar hyung?" sambung Chanyeol. "Chukhae hyung! Chukhae Sehunnie!" Chanyeol berbalik menghadap Sehun yang cemberut dan menyubit pipinya dengan gemas.

"Chukhae Sehunnie," ucap Baekhyun sambil mengembalikan handphone ke tangan pemiliknya. "Kau tidak perlu merasa malu, dongsaeng-ah."

"Jangan beri tahu Umma dan Appa ya, hyung," pinta Sehun sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya.

Mata Chanyeol berkilat licik. "Baekie?"

"Iya, Yeollie?" sahut Baekhyun.

"Sepertinya ini perintah untuk kita memberi tahu Joonmyun hyung dan Kyungsoo," ujar Chanyeol.

"Benar juga, Jongin juga harus kita beri tahu!" tanggap Baekhyun. "Ayo!"

Kedua pembuat ribut itu berlari menuju tempat Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin berada di ruang tv. Sehun mengekor di belakang mereka, berusaha menghalangi usaha kedua hyungnya itu.

"Hei semuanya," sapa Chanyeol dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Maknae kita ternyata sudah jadian dengan Luhan hyung!" ceplos Baekhyun tanpa basa-basi.

Joonmyun, Kyungsoo, dan Jongin sama-sama menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut, namun respon mereka berbeda-beda. Jongin langsung bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Sehun. "Wah, chukhae! Sudah saatnya kalian jadian."

Joonmyun juga bangkit berdiri dan gantian memeluk sang maknae. Senyum bangga menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku senang kau bisa bersamanya, Sehunnie."

Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih terpaku untuk beberapa saat. Ia masih mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan. Bagaimana Luhan hyung bisa dengan maknae mereka kalau Luhan sudah milik Joonmyun? Dan mengapa Joonmyun terlihat bahagia menerima kabar itu?

Kyungsoo kini sadar kalau Luhan dan Joonmyun tak pernah memiliki hubungan khusus. Ia menjadi sangat emosional dan ingin menangis di tempat. Kyungsoo berdiri menghampiri Sehun dan membenamkan wajahnya di pundak maknae yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Chukhae, nae agi," bisik Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun samar-samar mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo dan dalam hati ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengetahui kenyataan tersebut, Kyungsoo kini menjadi bingung untuk menyikapi Joonmyun. Ia menjadi seratus persen sadar akan kehadiran serta kasih sayang yang dicurahkan oleh namja yang lebih tua itu. Ia menjadi gugup setiap kali Joomnyun berada di dekatnya. Kegugupannya itu berefek sampai ia tampil di atas panggung.

Yang berakibat cukup fatal.

Di hari setelah Sehun ulang tahun, EXO-K tampil secara langsung dan untuk pertama kalinya mereka tidak mengandalkan lipsync. Saat membawakan History dan MAMA, secara kesuluruhan mereka baik-baik saja. Namun, beberapa kali Kyungsoo sering melakukan _overtone_ pada nada yang tidak seharusnya ia buat lebih tinggi. Hal ini membuat vokalis utama EXO-K, Baekhyun, sedikit naik darah.

"Kyungsoo-ah, sebenarnya ada apa yang salah denganmu?" pojok Baekhyun saat mereka sudah berada di backstage. "Kita semua bernyanyi dengan baik, tetapi kau mengacaukannya!"

"Mianhae hyung," ujar Kyungsoo sambil menunduk, air mata sudah menggenang di matanya.

Saat itu Joonmyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun berjalan mendekati mereka dan Joonmyun langsung menahan pundak Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, Baek. Biarkan aku yang menanganinya."

Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun dan membujuknya untuk kembali ke van. Jongin dan Sehun mengikuti mereka, meninggalkan Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo berduaan.

"Sudah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Kyungsoo-ah," ujar Joonmyun dengan lembut sambil memeluk dongsaengnya itu. "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik semampumu. Kita masih punya banyak kesempatan untuk tampil lebih baik dari hari ini."

Tangis Kyungsoo pecah di pelukan Joonmyun. "Mianhae, hyung. Mianhae," isaknya.

Joonmyun mengelus punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar sambil membisikkan kata-kata yang menenangkan sampai Kyungsoo cukup tenang dan mau berjalan menuju van mereka.

"Mianhae, Kyungsoo-ah. Aku sudah kelewatan tadi," sesal Baekhyun sambil menjulurkan tangannya untuk meminta maaf.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku berjanji untuk tidak mengulanginya lagi," ucap Kyungsoo dengan tulus sambil menyambut tangan Baekhyun. Kedua penyanyi utama EXO-K itu pun kemudian bertukar senyum.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seusai makan malam dengan pesanan McDonald's (Kyungsoo kurang berselera untuk memasak malam itu), Kyungsoo memberi tahu member lainnya kalau ia ingin langsung beristirahat dan ingin menenangkan diri di kamarnya. Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Sehun mempersilakannya dan mereka masih tinggal di meja makan untuk mengobrol. Sedangkan Joonmyun –ia ingin sekali mengikuti Kyungsoo ke kamarnya dan berbicara secara privat dengannya.

"Kalian di sini dulu, ya. Appa mau bicara dengan Umma," Joonmyun memberi tahu sambil bangkit dari kursinya. 'Anak-anak'nya pun mempersilakannya dengan mengangguk.

"Menurutmu, apa yang akan Appa bicarakan dengan Umma?" tanya Sehun dengan polos ketika Joonmyun sudah pergi.

"Mana ku tahu," jawab Jongin sambil mengangkat bahu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyungsoo (dan Jongin) dan ia mengetuknya pelan. "Kyungsoo-ah, boleh kah aku masuk?"

Dari dalam kamar terdengar suara seseorang menuruni tempat tidurnya dan tak lama kemudian pintu di hadapan Joonmyun terbuka. "Silakan hyung."

Kyungsoo bergeser untuk mempersilakan Joonmyun masuk. Setelah ia kembali menutup pintu, ia dikejutkan oleh sebuah pelukan erat yang datang dari Joonmyun.

"H-hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung, matanya bulatnya melebar. Dengan hati-hati ia membalas pelukan Joonmyun.

"Aku merindukanmu, Soo-Soo," bisik Joonmyun di tengkuk dongsaengnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan hyung?" dahi Kyungsoo berkerut. "Kita kan setiap hari bertemu."

"Aku rindu senyum manismu, Kyungsoo-ah," lirih Joonmyun. "Aku rindu membuatmu tersenyum. Aku rindu dirimu yang selalu berbagi segala hal denganku dan bukan dirimu yang suka menyendiri."

Kyungsoo merenggangkan pelukan mereka untuk menatap ke wajah Joonmyun. "Bukannya aku tidak ingin berbagi denganmu, hyung, tetapi hal yang aku simpan terlalu pribadi untuk aku ceritakan kepadamu."

"Oh, begitukah?" tanya Joonmyun sambil mengulum senyum.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah rahasiamu ada hubungannya denganku?" goda Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. "B-bagaimana kau..."

Joonmyun terkekeh. "Dari ekspresimu aku tahu pasti ada hubungannya denganku. Mau kah kau bersenang hati memberi tahuku hal apa itu?"

"Hyung, aku tak tahu harus mulai dari mana untuk memberi tahumu," aku Kyungsoo dengan sedikit panik.

"Mau aku bantu kau mengungkapkannya?" tawar Joonmyun yang melangkah pelan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo kini menyadari kedekatan mereka yang sudah melewati batas wajar. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Joonmyun coba lakukan padanya. "C-caranya?"

Kedua tangan Joonmyun memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah dongsaengnya itu.

"Seperti ini," bisiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sepertinya tahu apa yang Joonmyun hyung dan Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam kamar," celetuk Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat Baekhyun, Jongin, dan Sehun melempar pandangan bertanya kearahnya.

"Memangnya apa?" timpal Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan berkomunikasi secara telepati dengan Baekhyun.

"OH, AKU TAHU!" seru Baekhyun sambil melonjak girang.

"Beritahu kami, hyung," pinta Jongin yang didukung oleh Sehun.

"Hmm, beri tahu nggak ya?" goda Chanyeol. "Kau dan Sehun main kertas-batu-gunting dulu, nanti yang menang aku kasih tahu."

Jongin dan Sehun menghadap satu sama lain, mengangkat tangan kanan mereka sambil berseru, "kawi-bawi-bok!"

"Yeah, aku menang!" seru Jongin, meninjukan ke udara kepalan tangannya yang membuat batu, mengalahkan milik Sehun yang membuat gunting.

Chanyeol pun membisiki Jongin, mengabaikan tatapan mematikan dari Sehun. Jongin mengangguk-angguk sambil bergumam, "oh, begitu."

"Huh, kalian jahat!" tuduh Sehun dengan sewot.

"Aniya, Sehunnie," ujar Baekhyun sambil menggeleng-geleng. "Sebentar lagi kamu juga bakal tahu."

Seolah datang sebagai petunjuk, suara lenguhan berhasil lolos dari arah kamar Kyungsoo. Seketika itu juga, mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin melebar.

"Apa kalian memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?" bisik Chanyeol dengan nada misterius.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Joonmyun mengecup lembut bibir tebal Kyungsoo, membuat napas Kyungsoo tercekat. Joonmyun masih menciumnya dengan ringan sampai Kyungsoo merasa rileks dan membalas ciumannya. Mereka kemudian mulai melumat bibir pasangannya, menikmati setiap momen berharga yang mereka miliki. Kyungsoo kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Joonmyun, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidah Joonmyun kini menggelitiki belahan bibir Kyungsoo, meminta akses untuk masuk. Dengan senang hati Kyungsoo mengizinkan lidah Joonmyun untuk masuk ke rongga mulutnya, seperti halnya ia mengizinkan kasih sayang Joonmyun untuk menguasai hatinya. Saat lidah mereka saling bertarung, Kyungsoo sudah mulai kehabisan napas.

"Eung," suara lenguhan lolos dari mulut Kyungsoo.

Joonmyun mendengar lenguhan itu dan kemudian dengan segera melepas tautan bibir mereka. Ia menatap lekat mata Kyungsoo yang menggelap. Mereka berdua terengah-engah kehabisan napas.

"Apakah kau merasakan hal yang sama?" tanya Joonmyun.

Kyungsoo kemudian meraih tangan Joonmyun dan meletakkannya tepat di atas jantungnya. Joonmyun terengah saat merasakan jantung Kyungsoo yang berdebar kencang. "Aku sudah sejak lama merasakan hal yang sama, hyung."

"Maafkan aku yang tak menyadarinya dari dulu, Soo-ah," ucap Joonmyun sambil mengusap lembut pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyandarkan pipinya pada telapak tangan Joonmyun yang hangat.

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku senang kau membalas perasaanku. Aku ingin kau menjaganya," pinta Kyungsoo. "_Guard my heart, my Guardian angel_."

"_I'll guard your heart. I promise_," jawab Joonmyun sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo. "Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae," balas Kyungsoo yang kemudian menginisiasi ciuman kedua mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalau kalian tidak mau memberi tahuku, aku akan cari tahu sendiri," putus Sehun sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursinya dan melenggang pergi ke kamar tempat Joonmyun dan Kyungsoo berada.

"SEHUN-AH, ANDWAE!" teriak Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Jongin bersamaan sambil serabutan mengejar si maknae.

* * *

**-END-**

**A/N: Happy belately birthday Super Leader 'Joonma' SUHO! ^^ para readers jangan lupa RCL yaa~  
**


End file.
